The Best Man
by jaybunzy0
Summary: Damon and Elena meet at a wedding, which ends hotter than anyone would have thought.
1. An Affair to Remember

**Title: The Best Man**

**Summary:** Damon and Elena meet at a wedding, which ends hotter than anyone would have thought. Continuation of a "An Affair to Remember" as requested by Lucy.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: This is the one shot that was posted on my tumblr entitled "An Affair to Remember". I decided to post it here as the first chapter for those of you that haven't had the chance to read it. The story picks up right where this left off. Thanks to Lucy for urging me to turn this into a multi-fic story. Hope you enjoy where I take these two... **

* * *

"And by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

The room erupted into cheers as Jenna wrapped her arms around Alaric's neck and crashed her lips to his. Elena forced back a laugh as she saw the surprise in Ric's eyes before he could hold her to him and give her the kiss she deserved. When the newly married couple finally came apart, their faces were bright with happiness as they looked out upon the gathering of friends and family who had all been waiting for this day.

As the music began the couple took their first steps as husband and wife and walked along the aisle as white flowers were thrown overhead. Elena took her eyes of the scene as she took her steps towards the best man. She hadn't exactly spoken to him and his name had slipped her mind but she knew he was a dear friend to Alaric. He didn't live near here and had flown in just for the sake of the wedding. Through Alaric's stories, she pictured him in cargo pants and flannel tees, but seeing him look so handsome in his tux was enough to thoroughly erase any previous assumptions. The only thing that stuck out was the warning Alaric had given her: that he was a womanizer, and a huge one at that.

With that in mind, she turned her attention back on the scene before her. She had been so caught up in the commotion and beauty that she nearly missed the step beneath her had it not been for the man beside her. Her eyes drifted upwards, catching the bright blue irises that seemed to hold her in place. "Thank you. _That_ would've been embarrassing."

The man smirked. "No one would've seen. They seem to be looking elsewhere."

"Guess if I choose any moment to be a klutz, there's no time like the present."

He laughed and held out his arm. "Shall we? Don't worry. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Mouthing a thank you, she slipped her arm through his and together they followed the bride and groom out of the Lockwood mansion. Elena's smile had become a permanent fixture as they walked down the aisle and she thought back on the long journey to get here. How long had Jenna and Alaric fought against what was between them for fear of coming to this very moment, for fear of having someone to lose. Both had already lost so much; Jenna her sister (Elena's mom) and Alaric his wife (Elena's biological mom). They had met and fell in love in the most awkward of circumstances and yet it had all worked out in the end.

It was that, if anything, that gave Elena hope.

Her own love life was more of a horror story than a fairytale—though it hadn't started out that way. She was queen bee of her high school, head cheerleader, and dating the quarterback, Matt Donovan. Life had been a picture perfect. She was happy and in love and yet something was missing. Post graduation after attempting it long distance and failing miserably, her and Matt broke it off and she decided to enjoy her college years single. It wasn't until she slept her way through jackhammers, one pump chumps, and lazy lovers that she realized what she needed was a little passion.

As they stepped out into the afternoon sun, warmth hit the bare skin of her shoulders and she found herself curling into the best man as they pushed past the group of people that had gathered outside. Blue and white covered every available space from the white bundle of gardenias, garden roses and geranium that made up the flowers, to the blue table cloth that covered the tiny high-top tables and bridesmaid dress.

The best man excused himself, to walk over towards the open bar, and Elena took a moment to congratulate her aunt and uncle. They were huddled in a corner, enjoying a brief moment alone, when Elena interrupted. "Congratulations, you two!"

"Aw, thank you!" Jenna squealed, wrapping her arms around her niece. "I can't believe we did it!"

"Me neither. I'd thought I'd have to kidnap you to Vegas to make an honest woman out of you." Alaric reached over and placed an arm on Elena's shoulder. But she wasn't having any of that; she hugged her new uncle fiercely as they chuckled at her aunt's expense.

Jenna smiled. "You got the huge wedding you wanted, complete with a chunky monkey groom's cake."

Elena groaned at the memory of walking out of her room to find her then history teacher in his boxers and carrying a carton of chunky monkey ice cream. It was quiet an unforgettable way to find out your aunt is banging your favorite teacher. Who knew that after Jenna had walked out yelling about the location of whipped cream and fully embarrassing Elena that they would find themselves here.

"Smile!" a photographer called out, causing the trio to turn and face the camera with adoring smiles dripped with love. "Beautiful!"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you out on the dance floor," Elena reminded with a little shimmy of her hips. With a kiss on both their cheeks, she walked towards one of the vacant tables and looked out upon the throng of people laughing and smiling. The sky was bright and shining, the air crisp and cool. People were surrounded by loved ones and sharing their favorite parts of the beautiful wedding they just witnessed. It was truly a wonderful day for a wedding. She just wished she had someone to share it with.

Movement caught the corner of her eye and she looked up just in time to see the best man approaching, drinks in hand. "Hey beautiful," he smirked, placing a slender flute of champagne drink in her waiting hand. Elena took a sip, enjoying the wetness on her tongue. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Damon."

Bringing the drink to her lips and not meeting his eyes, she responded, "I'm Elena. Nice to meet you… formally."

* * *

"And now we ask that everyone else join the bride and groom on the dance floor."

Damon held out a hand. "Care to dance, Elena?"

She looked down at his awaiting hand before meeting his eyes. They had spent most of the cocktail hour talking about Damon's travels and Elena's degree. It had been an easy conversation, in which he had thankfully kept his distance and the waiters had graciously kept the champagne flowing. She had already downed her forth glass and the buzz coursing through her body left her feeling carefree and happy. Being this out of control with her reactions and that close to a handsome womanizer wasn't exactly a good idea.

But she had no control over her mouth so she accepted. "I'd love to."

With their hands intertwined, they made their way onto the dance floor and took the position repeated many times throughout the crowd. She was hyper-aware of every meeting of skin and it caused her breathing to become shallow as her eyes stayed focused on his face.

In that one suspended moment of time, she felt more passion and attraction than she had in her ten or so years of dating. She knew there were people around them, that her own family was sharing their first dance, but all she could focus on was him. She studied the shades of blue that created the most captivating pair of eyes she had ever seen. She followed the strong, angled line of his jaw; felt the hard muscles through his jacket.

Her senses were on overdrive and it took everything she had not to give in to what she wanted. The last thing she needed was a morning after filled with regret. The song came to a close, and she stepped out of his arms. Sense finally came to her and it caused her to navigate towards her cousins and some family friends and spend the rest of the night far away from Damon.

It didn't stop her from glancing at him. Occasionally. Okay, a lot.

She needed more alcohol.

* * *

Elena sighed as she zipped up the garment bag that held her dress. It had been a beautiful wedding filled with laughter and tears and great memories. Her aunt and uncle had disappeared into the night in a car covered in well wishes and tied with cans. She had waved them goodbye with tears in her eyes and happiness in her heart. With one last round of goodbye to the guests, she retired to the makeshift bridal sweet to change and gather her things.

She was now in a zip up and jeans, her hair still a mess of bobby-pins and curls. Elena longed for the comfort of a shower and some pj's and maybe a quality romantic comedy to help her ease out of her drunken state. The entire wedding party had booked a nearby hotel solid just to enjoy a little getaway from the small town. With one last glance around the room to make sure she had everything, she turned towards the door only to find Damon leaning against the frame and looking as handsome and dripping with sex as she remembered.

"Leaving so soon?"

With a roll of her eyes, she answered, "The parties over."

He took a step closer, invading her personal space and effectively trapping her between himself and the mirror. "Oh, I disagree. I think the party has just begun."

"What are you saying?" Elena questioned with narrowed eyes.

"I'm saying," he drawled, "let's go somewhere more… private."

With a shrug of her shoulders and a mask of indifference, she replied, "Well, I'm drunk and out of my dress anyway. You'll do."

"Drunken experiences make the best memories, you know."

"You don't say," Elena teased, inching towards him and letting her finger graze his lapel. She wanted this. She wanted this bad. "I'm ready when you are."

Damon smirked and the action shot right through her. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

They were a mess of limbs as they stumbled down the hallway leading towards the bedroom. In a haste to touch him, Elena had removed his jacket and shirt leaving his dress pants handing loosely at his hips as Damon went about unzipping the sweater that covered her body. His kisses were glorious and their tongues moved in perfect synchrony for two horny strangers.

This was just sex and the fact that Damon was an expert at it made her let go all the more.

They fell onto the bed and shed the rest of their clothing. Damon kissed his way down her body ending his descent at the apex of her thighs. He pleasured her with his mouth, causing her to pull at her hair and fist the sheets beneath her to keep from screaming. It stopped all too quick and she barely had time to argue before his mouth was on her and he was flipping them around so she was on top.

She positioned herself over him, grabbing hold of him and easing him inside her. Her body practically sighed at the feeling and it wasn't long before she needed friction, movement, anything. They started off slow, learning one another and when she couldn't take anymore, she kissed him soundly and moved her hips against him harder. He got the hint immediately and soon enough the bed was creaking the effort.

"You're so wet," he breathed, when a single jostle slipped him out of her. Hastily, he grabbed her hips and pushed back inside her, his finger rubbing against the most sensitive part of her. "What do you want? Just tell me what you want."

Her hands held his face. "I _want_ you." And she meant it. Everything he was doing felt so right and too good, and she couldn't contemplate anything he could add to make this any more perfect than it was. It was the single greatest between-the-sheets experience of her life and a part of her didn't want it to end. Elena felt the beginnings of her climax pool deep within her underbelly, making her movements more frantic and her cries more incoherent.

Removing her one hand from his face, she reached down between them and guided his fingers with their movements. "I'm so close," Damon whispered against her cheek. "Come with me. I need you to come with me."

Slipping her tongue between her teeth, she nodded and focused on the feelings building inside her. She could feel him throbbing inside her; taste the sweat rolling down her cheek. All she could see and feel and touch was him. With a strangled cry, she released and collapsed on top of him. He pulled out of her and Elena rolled off him to lie on her back beside him.

Her heart was pounding and her chest expanded to adapt. Damon rolled to his side and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek before kissing down to her neck, her collarbone, and finally her breast. He pulled the sensitive nub between his teeth and Elena jerked at the sensation. Her body was all nerve-endings and every touch was heightened. When it all became too much and she was sure she would climax again, he pulled away and placed a slow, languid kiss upon her parted lips.

"You can sleep here," he offered, sensing her exhaustion.

"Are you sure? I know how these things work."

Damon held her face, forcing her to meet his hypnotizing eyes. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to."

Struck silent by his gaze, she nodded. With a smile, Damon reached down and pulled the sheet over their bodies and lay beside her. It didn't take long before Elena felt the beginnings of sleep creeping upon her, her breath evened out and she entered a place of complete comfort. It was at this time that Damon, who believed her to be sleeping, reached over and brushed a strand of hair off her face and brushed his finger down her cheek.

And that was it. One moment of kindness that gave her reason to believe there was something more to him than sex. That despite the rumors, Damon might be more than just the womanizer everyone believed him to be.

It was that more than anything that gave her hope.

Or that could just be the booze talking.


	2. Clarity

**Title: **The Best Man

Summary: Damon and Elena meet at a wedding, which ends hotter than anyone would have thought. Continuation prompt by Lucy.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: Hit my deadline! Happy (Early) Birthday, Lucy! xx**

* * *

With daylight came clarity.

The sound of running water woke Elena and brought on a wave of nausea and a grueling headache. She looked around the room in an attempt to get her bearings. This wasn't the first time she had woken up in a stranger's bed but it was the first time she had been this sated. There were the familiar aches that came after the night she had but with the stiff and sore muscles came a mega-watt smile and sense of bliss that had her stretching out on the massive bed and purring. Actually purring. Pieces of clothing dotted the floor and hung on various services. She had pieced together the fact that this was the hotel room where the entire wedding had booked rooms to crash in after the reception when the familiar looking garment bag rushed the memories back to her.

She had slept with Ric's best man.

Quickly, she gathered her things and got dressed in the clothing had yet to be torn to bits; forcing her to go commando. The shower was still running and she knew she only had a few minutes to make a quick exit. Standing on her tippy-toes and holding her own garment bag over her arm she sneaked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. As she walked down the vacant hallway flashes of last night came at her; blurry, drunken flashes but hot none-the-less.

Whatever hope she had believed she found last night was long forgotten. It was clearly an alcohol and Damon induced haze that had her believing anything more could build from last night. Damon was a womanizer and Ric had warned her yet she had fallen for his charms anyway. The only way to be smart about this was to admit what it was and let it be. She had a hot one night stand with the best man and that would be the end of it. They may run in to each other on the off-chance they were both invited to Ric and Jenna's but judging by what she had been told of Damon's life, his travels would make those run-in's few and far between.

All she had to do was give herself one night of wallowing and move on. Damon was no different than any other playboy she had come in contact with. She got her kicks and she was more than capable of being a secure enough woman to have sex without strings. Elena stepped into the elevator and let the doors shut in front of her as she closed off any and all thoughts of a future with Damon.

* * *

"Thanks so much for driving us to the airport."

Elena emptied the last suitcase from her trunk. "It's the least I could do. You are letting me crash at your place until my apartment… Well, your _old_ apartment is ready."

The current renovations that were being done to renovate Alaric's swanky bachelor pad into her dream apartment were going to take the better part of two weeks. Thankfully that time slot had matched up perfectly with Alaric and Jenna's honeymoon. The last thing Elena wanted to do was impose on a newly married couple. The past two days that she had been forced to were like a love fest and it was all she could do to stay out of the way until the lovebirds were on a plane on their way to Bermuda.

Alaric shook his head. "It's your apartment, Elena. Says so on the lease. If anything we owe you. Are you sure you don't just want to live in your family home? You grew up there."

"It's yours now. That place deserves to be filled with some new memories. A new, growing family."

Jenna hushed her. "That's supposed to be a secret!"

Looking around the busy drop-off, Elena laughed. "And the random strangers rushing to get fondled by TSA care because…."

"You know what I mean," Jenna urged, patting her stomach.

Elena pulled Jenna in for a tight hug. "Your secrets safe with me. No one will know you two had yourselves a shotgun wedding." She winked, proving it was anything but. Jenna had found out she was pregnant the morning of her bachelorette party and it had taken some clever teamwork to hide the fact that Elena was downing Jenna's shots or having the bartender make hers virgin. They had decided not to break the news until the baby was further along. "Go enjoy your honeymoon. I'll handle everything on the home front."

When Jenna pulled away she took a deep breath and stared up at Alaric, a huge smile pulling up her lips. "I'm ready when you are."

He put an arm around her. "Let's get out of here."

The drunken déjà vu hit her like a freight train. The last thing she wanted to be thinking about as she sent her aunt and uncle off on their honeymoon was her drunken sexcapade with the best man. She did her best to cover it but didn't miss the way her aunt stared at her just a little bit too curiously as she tried to put herself together. "I love you both," Elena covered, reaching over and hugging them both. "Have an amazing time!"

They thanked her for everything and turned to walk into the airport. Elena watched until they disappeared which was precisely when security began waving her off and threatening her with a ticket. With one last smile in their general direction, she put her car in drive and drove away from the airport. She tried not to let her mind wander to thoughts of where Damon could be traveling to next. She failed miserably.

* * *

"Are you safely back at college?" Elena questioned, as she flipped mindlessly through the magazine on her lap.

"Yes, _mom_," Jeremy teased.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just making sure you didn't change your flight plan to Vegas."

Jeremy's booming laughter filled her ear. "No worries. I'm in freezing cold Denver with a huge pile of coursework to catch up on."

Elena smiled, shaking her head. Jeremy had flown in from Denver for the week leading up the wedding and while it had been great seeing her baby bro she knew it was hard for him to be back in Mystic Falls. The small town while filled with great memories was plagued by the few bad ones following the car crash that took her parents life. Jeremy had taken a bad turn and finally had his life back on track. The last thing she wanted for him was a relapse. "Good to hear."

"Nervous for your first day tomorrow?" Jeremy questioned.

_Her first day of her new job_. Elena sighed. Nerves were an understatement. When she made the decision to return home to be around her only family her guidance counselor warned her of the limited employment opportunities. Thankfully, she had hit the pavement and was more than qualified at some of the local newspapers. Just as she was supposed to agree to a position at the town paper, as close to a dream job as she could get called: The Virginia Herald.

It was Virginia's up and coming newspaper. It started out as a family funded paper that pushed the issue and told the story not an opinion and the people loved it. Filled with hard hitting stories and amazing photography, it was the perfect place for an up and coming journalist searching for her voice. It was the better than she could imagine and after meeting with the head of the paper for lunch she was hired on the spot.

Now that the excitement had given way to nerves, she was worried she wouldn't be what they wanted. That her best was behind her. "You could say that."

"I know you better than that. You're probably doubting yourself already." She could actually picture Jeremy shaking his head at her insecurity. "You're going to be amazing, sis. They wouldn't have hired you if they didn't think you could do it."

"I guess you're right," Elena answered, putting the magazine back on the table and turning to stare out the window of her family home. The tree house her father had built when Jeremy was four was still standing with all its mismatched wood and its lopsided roof. It was where she had chosen to hide and write in her diary until her brother took over the space with his friends.

It was no wonder Jeremy couldn't wait to get out of this place. The memories were overwhelming. "Stop doubting yourself. Take the same advice you tell me about my art."

Elena laughed and reluctantly agreed with him. The conversation quickly changed into other things before they said goodbye and made plans to Skype later in the week. Without Jeremy's voice keeping her mind off her nerves, they were in overdrive. She had already cleaned the kitchen and dining room and made her way through half of Jenna's celebrity trash mags. With little to occupy her mind from her upcoming first day, her mind wandered. A drunken night. A handsome man. And her quick exit.

* * *

"This is the lounge. Most of the staff comes in her for lunch or to relax during breaks. We've got a TV and XBOX, plenty of coffee… the works."

Taking in the plush, relaxing room with a sigh of relief, Elena turned back towards her tour guide. It was much more laid back than she had imagined. Her mind had conjured up corporate offices with grey walls and cubicles and intimidation. This office however was anything but. It's walls were full of color and the energy of the room was intoxicating. Her nerves had dissipated the moment the guy from human resources came and shook her hand. He was interesting and fun and even though she was still nervous, it was the good kind that pushed her to work harder and be at her best.

"Any questions?" the HR guy asked. She couldn't quite remember his name except that it started with an S. Not really much to go on. Sam? No. Steven? Close, but not quite. _Dammit, what was his name._

"Stefan!" a voice called from behind her. _That's it!_ Elena followed Stefan's gaze over her shoulder and turned around.

Standing before her dressed in faded jeans and a grey ribbed sweater was the very last person she expected. "Damon?" she questioned, visibly shocked.

Damon seemed just as surprised as his eyes studied her. "Well, this day just got interesting."

Stefan who had moved beside her, questioned, "Do you two know each other?"


	3. Burned

**Title: **The Best Man

Summary: Damon and Elena meet at a wedding, which ends hotter than anyone would have thought. Continuation prompt by Lucy.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

This was the last place she expected to see Damon. Why had no one warned her about Damon being her co-worker? She wished she could interrupt Jenna and Ric's precious honeymoon to get some of her frustration out but she had never been that kind of person. As they continued to come up with responses, the awkward silence settled between them until they both tried to talk at the same time. They laughed and then Damon stared at her with such a burning intensity that Elena had to look away. "He was the best man at my aunts wedding," she finally answered, choosing to look at Stefan.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'best'," Damon seemed to think about it. "Who am I kidding? Yeah I would."

"Was he this cocky at the wedding?" Stefan questioned her, smiling. Then he backpedaled. "Wait. Definitely not appropriate talk coming from your HR rep. Forget I used the word cocky in an office setting."

Elena awkwardly laughed and decided it was best to steer the conversation away from all things wedding and inappropriate. "How do you two know each other?"

"Damon's my brother," Stefan responded with pride. "He also does freelance work for us. Taking pictures when our photographers are overbooked. He'll be in the office from time to time."

She was inwardly overjoyed. If Damon just did freelance it meant running into him while at work wouldn't be a daily thing. There was certainly a way she could tip-toe herself out of this completely awkward situation she had drunkenly put herself in. Instead of adding to the conversation and questioning more about his personal life, she simply stated, "That's nice of you."

"It really is," Stefan stated. "To have someone of his caliber helping the Mikaelson's out as we try to get this paper off the ground is a Godsend. National Geographic and the Times have been after him for years. Turns them down every time."

To Elena it just fit more and more with the idea she had of him. The idea Alaric had splayed out for her. Damon didn't like commitment. That's why he didn't commit to a paper. He liked the freedom of travel; the freedom of having his options open. That was why there was this awkwardness between them because for a moment in her drunken haze she had hoped for more. The reality of it all hit her like a ton of bricks in the morning. There was no way that this could work; no way that all of this wouldn't end with her picking up the pieces of her heart.

Thankfully, one of her bosses, Elijah Mikaelson, chose that moment to step forward and interrupt the conversation before she had to further maneuver herself around it. Elijah Mikaelson was one of five siblings who had started up the Virginia Herald. Being the eldest most of the employees looked to him as the boss. Despite the laid-back environment of the office, Elijah always wore a suit and made sure that the architecture and paper itself was a worthy contender. It was because of him that she was here today. "How is your tour going, Miss Gilbert?"

"Elena," she reminded. No matter how many times she asked him to refer to her by her first name, he simply refused. "And it's going great. You have such an… inspiring office."

"Not the hum drum of grey walls and cubicles you were expecting? You can thank my sister, Rebekah for that. She demanded that the writers have a place where they could… now how did she say it… 'Gets the creative process flowing.'?"

Elena laughed. "It'll certainly help the process along or hinder it completely."

Elijah smiled back at her. His head turned to address Stefan and Damon. "I'll escort Miss Gilbert to her desk. I have a few things I wish to discuss with her."

"Good things I hope," Elena smiled nervously.

"All good things. I promise." He motioned his hand forward. "Shall we?"

With quick goodbyes to Damon and Stefan, she let Elijah lead her away from the conversation. That didn't stop her from looking back and finding Damon's eyes on her as she walked away from him once again. She couldn't quite name what she found in his eyes but it only confused her further.

* * *

It turns out all Elijah wanted to talk about was about what was expected of her and how happy the paper was to have her on board despite her limited experience. They talked some more about topics for her column and about the print dates and so on. It lasted no longer than an hour and Elena was left to her own devices. She set up her email and got to work on her bio on the papers website. After getting her desk personalized and grabbing a bottle of water from the break room, she sat down and began working on her first column.

When it was time to go, Elena was amazed at how quick the day seemed to have passed. She quickly gathered her things and headed home to start dinner for herself. It was a new promise she had made for herself after years of ordering in. She had promised Jenna and Ric that she wouldn't burn the house down because apparently she had inherited Jenna's knack for cooking—which was a lack of the ability to do so.

The food was in the oven and Elena was peeling potatoes when there was a knock at the door. Cleaning off her hands, she walked over to the door and opened it to see Damon standing on her front porch dressed exactly as he had been at her office. "Damon? What are you doing here?"

"I figured if Ric and Jenna were on their honeymoon that you would be house-sitting."

"I'm not housesitting. This is my home." Then she corrected herself. "It still is for another week and a half."

Damon nodded, kicking his feet against the slate grey wood. "I think I remember Ric mentioning something about that."

"Still doesn't explain what you're doing here… on my front porch… on a Monday night."

Her hand held the door firmly, ready to slam it shut if need be. She didn't take Damon as some kind of sick stalker. Alaric wouldn't be best friends with him if he was. But the fact that she had ran into him at her office and now he was now at her house had her on edge. Elena knew how to defend herself and if it came to that she was ready.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Elena nervously tapped her fingers against the door. "And… What was the question?"

Damon looked down at his feet and gave a little laugh like he couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation. To be honest, Elena couldn't either. She saved him from having to give her some bullshit line about traveling too much or not being ready to settle down or worst of all that "Hey, we can still be friends" speech. She did him a favor. Why was he making it so difficult for her to just move on with her life?

"Why did you—"

The loud, blaring sound of her fire alarm interrupted Damon's question. Without a second thought, Elena turned away and bolted for the kitchen screaming "My pot roast!" until she reached the oven. The kitchen was surrounded by thick black smoke and as she opened the oven it only grew. Her pot roast was more charcoal then meat and she slammed the hot dish on top of the stove with a sigh. The smoke began to dissipate and she turned to see Damon open the window over the sink and begin to fan out the smoke with his hands. Elena slammed the rack shut with her hand, burning it in the process. "Shit!" she screamed as her hand went immediately to her mouth.

Damon was at her side in a second, shutting the oven closed with his hip and bringing her burned fingers to the sink. He turned on the faucet letting freezing cold water run over them. She hissed as her fingers were met with the water and if it wasn't for Damon's hand holding hers she would've pulled it away instantly. After about a minute he inspected her hand. "It's still pink. You should be okay. Do you have any ointment?"

Meeting his eyes, she answered, "I think Jenna keeps some in the hall closet. Second shelf."

He disappeared and left Elena to curse her own stupidity. Before she could be too hard on herself, Damon returned with the ointment in his hand and got to work and spreading it over the minor pinkish burns the rack put on her olive skin. He was so focused and gentle that she could barely feel a thing. When he was done he released her hand gently and took in the burned roast.

"I see you've got Jenna's cooking skills."

Elena shrugged, still nursing her hand. "Unfortunately."

"So I take it by this chaotic kitchen you haven't had dinner yet?"

She shook her head. "I'll just order some Italian. This way it'll come hot and ready. No preparation needed." Damon laughed at some inside joke, making Elena curious. "What did I say?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "How about I make you dinner? Do you have any pasta? I'll also need some diced tomatoes, tomato past, an onion, and then some garlic salt, basil and oregano. I could make some ground beef if you have the ingredients." He looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You really don't have to. I'm perfectly fine ordering in." It was the last thing she wanted and the idea of Damon cooking for her was tempting but there was no way she was going to ask this of him even if he was offering.

Damon, on the other hand, wasn't having any of it. "I insist. Just point me in the right direction."

Not so begrudgingly she directed Damon about the kitchen. When she attempted to help out, he shooed her away and made her sit in on of the many vacant chairs on the island. Elena watched him cook and listened as he attempted to instruct her. He explained that this was an old family recipe and began talking about his family life and his trips to Italy but her eyes were trained on the delicate, skilled movements of his hands.

She was in trouble.

Quicker than expected, he had dinner finished and plated. He sat beside her on the island and they ate in near silence; near silent because Elena couldn't help but moan over his meatballs. "This is delicious," she kept repeating shoving another ball in her mouth. Damon just watched, practically drooling over his spaghetti. When they finished it was Elena cleaned up their dishes and all the pots and pans despite Damon's insistence to do so. The cleanup was easier than any time she had attempted to cook and didn't take very long. It was then that Elena took in the way Damon was dressed and the way he carried himself. She even remembered the way he hung their garments the night of the wedding not wanting them to be a crumbled mess on the floor. With that memory, she was reminded of something else.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to ask me?" she questioned nervously with her back to him as she wiped down the counter. She heard Damon stand and make his way towards her. When she turned, he stood over her his face just above hers. When his mouth began to move it took a while for the words to reach her. She was too caught up memorizing his lips. "What did you say?"

"I said," Damon began again, "what happened to you the morning after the wedding? Why did you leave?"

Elena was struck silent. She tried to get her barring's. Even tried to string together a few words but nothing could be coherent when he was this close. He surrounded her, filled up her senses and at that moment she wanted nothing more than to be completely filled by him. "I…. I…."

The rest of the sentence never came because Elena's undamaged hand fisted his sweater and pulled him down to her lips.

This time she couldn't blame the alcohol.


	4. Luck of the Heartbroken

**Title: **The Best Man

Summary: Damon and Elena meet at a wedding, which ends hotter than anyone would have thought. Continuation prompt by Lucy.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

* * *

Heaven. Pure unadulterated heaven.

Damon's mouth moved against hers as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her up onto the counter. She had more control this way no that their height difference wasn't a factor. Elena gripped his hair and tugged at the raven strands in a way to release her frustration. He was positioned between her legs and his hips grinded against her causing her to moan and sigh even more than she had over his cooking. As his hands worked their way up from her waist she felt electricity in their wake. They slid over her stomach and gripped her cardigan, tearing it open and sending buttons flying about the kitchen. Did he ever remove clothing the old fashioned way? Not that she was complaining. There was something raw and animalistic about it and it excited her. The only worry was that if she kept Damon around she wouldn't have any clothes left.

The thought was like a bucket of ice water.

Did she honestly think she could keep him? With a firm hand she pushed Damon away and tried to slow down her racing heart and her libido. "Stop," she whispered, keeping her hand extended.

"What's wrong?" Damon questioned. She risked a look at him and instantly regretted it. His mouth was red and swollen from her kisses, his hair was messed by her fingers, and his shirt was bunched up and revealed to perfect indentations on his hips that angled straight to a body part she wanted very much inside her. No. Chancing a look at Damon was a very bad idea when she was trying to regain control.

Her hands went to her eyes as she rubbed her face. What was she thinking? Why had she initiated another kiss? Elena cursed herself for being so weak. For letting a pretty face and gorgeous eyes and that panty-wetting smirk cause her to ditch her senses. She knew his game. Knew his reputation. His perfect abs had heartbreaker written all over it. God, she just wanted to lick them.

"Elena?" Damon questioned again, his voice laced with concern. His hands rested on her thighs, shocking her with a memory of the night of the wedding when those same hands were met with bare skin. How they inched forward as he rested above her and gave her a predatory smile. How they reached her apex and…. Dammit!

She jumped off the counter and walked to the other side of the island. Putting distance between them was smart. She needed space and obstacles between them to keep her from succumbing to what her body craved again. Elena's mind was taking charge now. It wasn't letting her make a foolish choice again. With a deep breath, Elena looked at Damon again. He was fixing his shirt and she was sure she actually whimpered with need. No. She needed to gain control. "We can't do this," she finally managed. There that sounded convincing. Kind of.

"If I remember correctly," Damon began, "_you_ kissed _me_."

Elena wrapped her cardigan around her body, seeing how she couldn't exactly button it. "I didn't mean to."

"Clearly." He began to step forward; away from the counter and towards the island, closer to her.

"Stop," Elena half-yelled again. Her body was already aching for him. A man that gorgeous and wanting deserved to be climbed like a tree but she was attempting to hold her ground and her sanity. "I'm trying to prevent that from happening again and if you get any closer I won't be able to help myself."

Her eyes were trained on him on the way his eyes darkened and his mouth parted. His steps stopped instantly and he stared at her. It made her uneasy. She was sure her own mouth was red and swollen, her own hair a haystack. Not to mention the fact that the cardigan was doing very little to hide her tight tank top and she was pretty sure her left boob was peeking out because of all the chest heaving and the fact that her tank had been pulled down during their make out session. Elena tightened the ruined cardigan even further.

Damon ran his hand through his hair. Those gorgeous blue eyes met hers and pleaded as he questioned, "Why?"

Elena sighed. She didn't really want to get into this. Everything Alaric had told her about Damon was most likely not something he wanted his conquests to know. Alaric and Damon were friends. She didn't want that to be ruined because she had given in to the Devil. "I have my reasons," she stated nonchalantly.

"Care to share those reasons?" Damon probed. "I thought we had a pretty great night. Then I get out of the shower and you're nowhere to be found."

"Thought you would prefer it that way," Elena responded, despite herself. She didn't want to get into this but she found herself doing so. "No awkward let down. No lies. We knew what that night was. Only thing confusing about it is why you felt the need to follow up on my disappearing."

With his hands raised in surrender, Damon took a few steps forward and rested his hands on the island. "If I wanted you to leave I would've told you to. You gave me an out and I asked you to stay."

"And I accepted because I was too drunk to make my way back to my room," she lied.

Damon's mouth thinned. "Guess I was mistaken then."

"Guess so," Elena replied not meeting his eyes.

He nodded a short, curt nod. "Very well. I guess it's my turn to leave. Goodbye, Elena." Damon turned and started walking towards the door. Elena could do nothing but listen. She didn't turn to watch him hesitate in the door way or see the way he squared his shoulders before he left. All she did was stare forward and listen to the sound of the door shutting as echoed in the quiet, empty house.

A tear made its way down Elena's cheek. "Goodbye, Damon," she whispered.

* * *

Elena lost herself in her work. She lived for the research and weaving of words of tell the story she wanted to the _Virginia Herald_ readers. Being a new columnist meant making a name for herself, creating her voice, and she strived. The Mikaelson's praised her for her dedication and heartwarming stories about small town living. Occasionally she ventured into more serious topics when it was called for. The Mikaelson's gave her freedom to write what she wanted, something that didn't happen often for new writers fresh out of college. She truly had luck on her side when she got this job.

Only problem was she didn't feel so lucky.

She felt heartbroken. Somehow despite her self-talks and reassurances and walls she built around her heart, Damon Salvatore got in. Not only did he get in but he somehow flipped the switch on her and had her questioning her own decisions. Had she judged him too harshly? Had she let Alaric's warnings and her own assumptions create an illusion of the best man? Elena had been known for her compassion and warm heart and the way she understood people. She hadn't exactly shown that side of her to Damon.

Being so concerned with her own feelings being hurt, she had neglected his. Could it be true? Could the player finally want something more? And with her? It didn't make sense. They had one night that was purely sex. Sure they talked and danced and got to know each other during the wedding but was that really enough for the best man to actually change his game? She hadn't thought so but now she wasn't so sure.

Elena's phone started ringing and she answered it. It was Elijah's secretary telling her that he wanted to see her in his office. Without hesitation, Elena made her way to Elijah's office. His secretary saw her coming and must have alerted Elijah because he was then at the door ushering her inside.

"I'll get right to it," Elijah began. "You've lived in Mystic Falls all your life. Correct?"

Elena nodded. "Correct. My family is actually a founding family."

He took a seat behind his ornate desk and folded his hands. "Perfect. Your Founder's Day is coming up, isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful! I was wondering if you would be willing to write a story about it? Help one of our photographers get some behind the scenes shots?"

Elena suddenly felt nervous. Elijah had no idea what was to be expected of her this year. Since Jenna was away on her honeymoon, it was up to Elena to take the reins as the representative of the Gilbert family. While Elena had been in school, the council had reluctantly let Jenna stand in despite not being a Gilbert descendent herself. They tried to get Elena's Uncle John and even though he had showed up from time to time he was too busy to stand in every year. Thankfully Jenna had been a history buff and absorbed everything about the Gilberts and founding family history. With that knowledge and her connection to the family they let her stand in until Elena or Jeremy were ready. That time was now. The responsibility had fallen to Elena. The emotion behind it all was too much for her to bear but it was what her parents would've wanted and she couldn't let them down.

"I don't know," she began. "I'm in charge of some things this year. To give someone a tour…"

Elijah sensed her discomfort. "The photographer will be a shadow of sorts. Just along with you for the ride. You won't have to worry about a thing."

Despite her nervousness, Elena knew she had to accept. She wanted to make an impression here. They were asking her to write something that would be a major story; bigger than her column. She wanted to be grateful despite how emotional this was going to be.

"I'll do it," she stated.

"I knew you would," Elijah smiled. He turned to a clipboard and seemed to be focusing on the names. "Now let's see. Most of our photographers are busy with other assignments but I believe… Yes. He's available."

Elena felt dread fill her body. _He._ She had a feeling she knew exactly who "_he_" was. It was just her luck. Refusing to delay the inevitable she just had to ask anyway. "Who?"

"Damon Salvatore."


End file.
